Uchiha Breeding
by Ribbit-Rabbit
Summary: When Orochimaru realizes a flaw in his livestock, he is considers different options on how to replenish their numbers. SasukeXOC with other OC characters for color. M for adult themes, humor, and story plot if you could call it that. DONT OWN NARUTO.
1. While I pondered, weak and weary

It was late in the village of the sound ninja, but Orochimaru was wide awake, pondering something he hadnt realized until late in the afternoon of that day. It was of the utmost importance that Sasuke stay alive and unharmed until he could seize his body, but what about after that body grew stale and old? What then? His first thought was to seize Sasukes body, then, as he grew more accostomed to his new shell, take one of the villages females for breeding perposes. But by the time the child was old enough to be havestable, he would have grown old, as he did not wish to leave Sasukes body until absolutely necessary. But he still had a year and a half before he could satiate his need for a functional body. The upsides to breeding with Sasukes body after he had taken up residence would be the pleasurable experience of conception, the downsides being the time wasted waiting for his soul to strengthen enough for another body shift.

BUT, there was a second thought that occured to him... he could take some of Sasus' semen...and just force it into a female. The idea was fullproof, but the problem of getting his cum was a problem. But the bastard was a teenager! He had to get horny or jerkoff SOMETIME.

BUT, he had come up with a last, but least possible idea to use. All the ideas so far had been listed in most favorable to least favorable. But this one would prove sooooo entertaining!!!!

But it would never work.Ever.


	2. Suddenly, there came a tapping

Sasuke held his sword, Oni, poised. Dashing forward, he struck, slashed, then, in finishing sunk the shaft of the sword deep into the dummies head. The only reason he had come to train with this dummy, was because it was HER dummy. Not because it belonged to her, but because still bloody pig and assorted human organs had been nailed to the appropriate places on the outside of the dummies wooden skin.

The only thing he didnt like about it was that it had a REAL human penis (and balls), still bleeding, nailed in place. I hope she didnt nail that on with her bare hands. Looking it up and down, as thought he would recognize it, he pondered if its original owner was still alive.

Knowing her mental state and disturbing sense of humor, he was probably wandering the streets, missing his tongue as well. It was a wild assumption, but seeing as a tongue was also present, it was likely.

"I thought so."

Sasuke whipped around, and pulled his sword out of the pig head while on his nanosecond long trip to turn around and face the owner of said words. The second his sword left the pigs head, a hand grabbed his wrist and forced his arm and sword against his back.

Quite literally face-to-face with his attacker he realised his mistake and relaxed his tense muscles, knowing she would see this as a sign of defeat. "You scared the crap out of me."

"I bet thats not all I scared out of you." she stated with a smirk, releasing his wrist.

"Pff.."After a moment of silence, He asked "So what did you mean when you said,'I thought so?'" "I meant that you proved one of my suspictions." "Which was...?"

"That you're gay." "Oh, here we go..." "Is that a hint of sarcasm I...

As the verbal fencing match turned into an inevitable fist fight, Kabuto waited for a good time to intervene. THERE! As both started to lose their patience with Taijutsu as an effective way to kill each other, Kabuto jumped between them, stating simply, "Orochimaru wants you. Both of you. Now"


	3. Rapping at my chamber door

OK! Third chapter up! I don't own Naruto, but I do own my OC's. Enjoy! (hopefully...)

(Orochimarus' POV)

As they approach the door, I can hear - nothing? They don't say a word to each other as they come closer to my chamber door. As much as this disturbs the probablility of my breeding attempts success, it forms a question in my head that you could expect to find in a riddle, or poem.

'_**Is it impossible for the young Snake to love the Crow?'**_

(Sasukes' POV)

While we leave the underground training area, I wonder Is he going to send us on a mission? I hope so, having been literally shoved in a snake hole for the past month and a half. The only reason being that Konoha shinobi had been caught milling around in the near-by forests. Ugh! Couldn't those stupid, loyal, ... uh... stupid shinobi just take a hint?! ...stupid...

- -

(OCs' POV)

The whole concept of going on a mission was enticing... she needed to..."withdraw" some money from friends' pockets. :) And being able to get out in the cool night air and out of this dank, gloomy, smelly, etc. snake pit sounded just as nice as a new wallet.

(Oros' POV)

Ah! The livestock had arrived! Both looked forward expectantly. "Hmm. Since I need someone to go collect a head for my collection, you will be heading to snow country to find my query. Your prey is Kondan Bendai, a foolish man who borrowed some money and a scroll from me, supposedly using the money for transportation and a shinobi guard, and to use the scroll to bring his ailing daughter back to health. The shinobi was murdered, and the scroll stolen. If the prick is traveling alone with that scroll, then he could be mugged. While the scroll is a fake, and he paid handsomly for it, and could care less if he died, that fact that he thought he could steal from me and think he cheated me on the price is punishable. Find him out before he returns to his village, and kill him however you please. But remember, I want the head! Dismissed! Oh! And If you should encounter any Konoha or enemy shinobi untits, incapacitate them. Have fun."

The girl spoke up," If we should fail in incapacitating the enemy untis?"

Sasuke answered before I could answer the question to which she already knew the answer, but in a more... brutish manner. "Who gives a shit? They'll be dead, and we can continue on our merry way."

It was true, though it lacked the finesse I would have enjoyed to hear. He must have been picking that up from her. When they had left the room, I thought, "Hmm. Uchiha Sasuke and Anasachi Kuroiwai... perhaps later it will become Uchiha Kuroiwai? Thinking back to his failed attempt at poetry, he revised,

'_**Is it impossible for the Bat to love the Crow?'**_

That fit better considering if Sasuke went to stage 2 of his Cursed Seal he resembled that of a bat, not so much a snake. But after his body was his, that would change. Which brought on another problem. If Sasuke fell hard enough for her, would he hesitate in handing his body over?

Or would his hatred ounce again take priority over relationships with friends, and maybe lovers?

This was becoming interesting. After all, if Sasuke wouldn't just hand himself over...


	4. Each separate dying ember

Since this is the 4th chapter and I haven't given a detailed visual of my OC or her name, listen up.

Name: Kuroiwai Anasachi

Age: 15

Height: little shorter than Sasuke after time skip (his height now)

Weight: ...THIN :P

Hair: White (Explained in later chapter)

Eye: Black no pupil, iris, etc. ALL BLACK!!! (like a crows eyes)

Skin: Slightly pale

Clothes: Black T (baggy) semi-tight straight leg torn and black pants with standard black ninja sandals. From end of T sleeves mesh undershirt goes to wrist (like shikamaru's) shreds of red, black and dark green cloth wrapped around wrists. Headband wrapped around thigh opposite kunai holster. sigh There!

Weapon(S) of choice: Ninja wires, kunai, and her own or an enemies blood (like how gaara controls sand, only it's a kekkei genkei) she can make the blood of her enemies explode out of their body, come peacefully out of every natural hole in their body and make it into whatever form she likes.

As the pair left the Walls of Sound, they past the photo of their prey back and forth, along with info on his height, weight, age, etc. "What an fat ugly bastard. " Kuroiwai commented.

"Well, at least its not some important person being guarded by a group of jounins or ANBU. We just find him on the road, drag him into the woods, and off with his head." Sasuke stated nonchalantly. "True, but I haven't been out in a while, let alone killed anyone for awhile. I want to have some fun with him!" "Just so long as I don't have to wait more than a couple hours, Iwai."

"Already resorting to my pet name, huh? Well, I want to brain storm some of my ideas on how to kill him! I want to tie him to a tree and put one of the folds of rope around his neck right? So that when we give it a tug, we slowly strangle him! Lets make him sing while we strangle him! OR we could drain him of all his blood! An-"

"-I like that one."

"The one where we drain him of his blood?"

"Yeah...I haven't tasted bloo—ugh...fucked up Cursed Seal..."

So nicknamed Iwai stopped walking when Sasuke put a hand to the side of his head and grimaced.

"Cursed Seal?" He nodded. "You know, you could just... give in sometimes, or become a Corrupt, like me." He looked at her, horrified. "I thought so..." She muttered.

"I know I'm probably well on my way to becoming a Corrupt like you. But don't tempt me! You do that enough with your technique and fascination with blood and gore...and...a..." he turned away. "Then why not just get it over with? I could teach you to control it, your urges and the best illusions to hide the tattoos to hide the wings and aura. Its much easier than Oro-prick says. The only reason he doesnt want you to do it is because hes specific about how his hosts look...and you don't need his 'power'.he probably wont even kill Itachi when he gets your body. And ounce your Corrupt, you don't need to worry about power! Its all right THERE –" "JUST STOP! I DON'T NEED YOUR TEMPTATION!!!" He snarled. The Cursed Seal shifted as if uncomfortable with his yelling. "My temptation? Your constant use of it has already proved Im not the one tempting you."

As if comforting its shifting from her insult, he placed a hand over the spot on his neck to ease the throbbing. Though what she had said was true, it was hard to swallow. The Cursed Seal was twice the size it had been when he first received it, the spots spread far from the point of origin, the skin gray and almost furry to the touch around it.

"Im sorry..." he muttered, looking at the ground. When he looked up, she was walking down the path. He sighed and walked slowly after her. After a little while of them walking separated, Sasuke ran to catch up to her. As he reached her side, she stopped walking. "We should probably run through the forest here, since it goes left, then turns right and continues that pattern, If we go straight through, we can look through the rest stops to see if he passed through. If we find one he hasn't been to, we'll backtrack along the road until we find him. By the way, to humor you, I'll strangle him." she told him. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

As they streaked off into the forest, 2 pairs of eyes greedily followed


	5. Merely this, and nothing more

5th chapter up! Naruto not mine. Masashi Kishimoto. By the way, Corrupt When you get trapped in the 2nd stage of your cursed seal. And become demon-ish. And psycho. Like, animal eat you psycho.

After awhile of running, leaping, etc. darkness set in. After finding a small clearing

they started to set up a fire, and pilled their 2 sleeping rolls next to the fire. "Ill go get extra firewood and something to eat" Sasuke murmured. "K," The truth being that Sasuke wasn't very hungry for mushrooms and dried meat, but instead wanted some time alone drove him a little further than necessary from his team mate. ' I WANT power...I NEED power...but...I cant fuck myself up too bad or I wont be able to accomplish my second reason for not commiting suicide...to restore my clan. But Itachi needs to die first. And besides... if I had kids (somehow) after I became a corrupt...would they be corrupt too? Or would they just have cursed seals? Would they be unaffected? Probably not. But, if you can only achieve stage 2 by dying ounce, would they be born dead? What about undead? Or would conception be completely out of the question? Can you only have kids with another corrupt? If so, do they need to have the same type of cursed seal?' "Ugh..." he put a hand to his temple in a futile attempt to stop his stampede of questions. "Fuck this." 'I guess we'll be having dried meat for dinner then' disturbingly, he looked forward to it.

As he continued back to their make-shift camp of sorts the unmistakable sunds of battle could be heard. 'SHIT! YOU STUPID IGNORANT FUCKING BASTARD! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE THAT FAR!!!' Just before he leaped from cover, he stopped to peer through the leaves for an opening. It looked like she was fine, as she was toying with her prey as usual. But then her single opponent did something stupid. Very, very, stupid. He called her a ... a ...stupid whore. "UGH! FUCKING PRICK! NOW YOU'VEPISSED ME OFF!!!"

Sure, it was fun to watch, but when she assumed the stance for her Chi Zenshin Jutsu (Blood Drive Technique) He leaped from the treetops to stop her, but not before she had wenched half of blood from her attakers body out his eyes. As she did this, her opponents partner struck her in the back with 3 kunai, one in her left shoulder, the other in her side, and the final one in the back of her hip. It all happened in seconds. The first thing that assuleted his senses was the smell, and sight of blood, the second was the smell of fresh prey just inches away, and the third... the third...his partner laying on the ground. 'Blood...blood...Iwai...hurt...kill...more blood...cursed seal...pain' He felt the wings explode out of his back, remembered turning to face the perpetrator of Iwais' pain...getting darker...bite someone...taste of blood...MORE!!!'

Iwai woke with dull pain in three bandaged patches on her back. She looked around, and felt someones breathing against the back of her neck and an arm around her waist. The other curled under her head, like a pillow. The smell of blood and death was all around, and it felt like she was laying under some kind of gray tarp...It was a wing. One of Sasukes when he went to stage 2... she tried to piece together what had happened the day before... she remembered the dick calling her a stupid whore and totally losing it and then pain allover her back coming from three spots of hell...and then she passed out. 'I have get up...' she didnt know why she had to get up, maybe just to prove she could. But when she sat up, Sasuke pulled her gently back down.

"**SleEp..."**

She panicked. Sasuke only growled his speech when he was in stage 2, but why it didnt sink in completly when she realized she was wrapped in his wings was beyond her. Cuz...having WINGS WAS NORMAL, RIGHT???? She shifted uncomfortably, trying to get across that she was uncomfortable with this kind of close contact.

"**SleEp, MaTe..."**

WAIT. BACK THE FUCK UP. MATE???...M-A-T-E? Like, the equivalent of maried animals? '...What hppened yesterday?'

Gently, she turned around to face him...it...Sasuke. "S-Since when did I fuck you? Cuz to my knowledge, Im a virgin and—"

"—**NoT FoR LoNg"** He grumbled deep in his throat.


	6. Well, that SUXO

KAY...So, im not gonna write this story anymore. There, I said it. E-Mail me. BY THE WAY. IF YOU WANT TO WRITE THE REST, CONTACT ME VIA E-MAIL. Ill also give you my reasons for not wanting to continue it. PEACE.


End file.
